A Magic Like None We Do Here
by Ble Fotia
Summary: Harry and Vernon come across a violin while cleaning the Attic. AU No Voldy, Caring/Loving!Dursleys, Music CHALLENGE INSIDE AT THE END


_**Hello my friends! This here is a simple one-shot that I was forced to write at gun point. Nah, not really, it was just my head screaming at me over and over. More notes at the end!**_

* * *

 **1988**

Harry was only eight when he found it. It was one of the rare times Uncle Vernon was cleaning out the attic. It was in an older chest that Harry was supposed to clean out. "Uncle Vernon?" Harry called out. The large man lumbered over to him. "What is this, Uncle?" Vernon tenderly took the case from Harry's hands. "This was my violin, back in my Smeltings days. I had forgotten about this…" He trailed off. He gingerly opened the case and eased the instrument out. He looked down at his young nephew, who beheld the instrument with awed eyes. "Harry," Vernon began. "Would you like to learn how to play the violin?"

* * *

 **1990**

To say Harry was estatic would be an understatement. He had just made first chair violin with his preformence of _The Four Seasons_. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would be so proud when they found out. Looking at the rest of the placement sheet, he noticed that Dudley had made first chair for Tuba. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were so very pround of having two musically talented boys. He knew this because they mentioned it to Uncle Vernon's co-workers and their friends whenever they came over for dinners. Harry smiled again. He knew that with all of the hard work he put in this year, he might make at least second chair at Smeltings next year.

* * *

 **1991(July)**

Harry stared in shock at the bizzare letter in his hand. A wizard? Him? From Aunt Petunia's face, she had already suspected. The short man who had brought the letter had said he would answer any of Harry's questions and it seemed like a good time to ask his most pressing one. "Is-is there a music program at Hogwarts?" The diminuative wizard laughed good naturedly at him. "Just like his mother, eh Mrs. Dursley?" Petunia just gave a sad smile and nodded. "Only the very best, Mr. Potter. In fact, Professor Flitwick, or myself that is to say, is the director. What do you happen to play?"

Harry smiled at the small wizard shyly. "Violin, sir."

Flitwick laughed joyusly. "How wonderful! Our first violin, a Miss Nymphadora Tonks, just graduated. I hope you can try to fill her spot, if you're anywhere near as good at violin as your mother was at flute." Harry smilied. After all, anyone who could tell him more about his mother and father must be a wonderful person.

 **1991(September)**

Harry was sitting down in one of the empty compartments when the door was opened. A small head stuck it way through. "Would you mind if I sat here? My case is beginning to become horribly heavy." Harry gestured for the girl to take the bench opposite him. "Oh thank you!" She exclaimed. She popped back out and returned lugging both her trunk and an oddly shaped case. Harry rose to help her put both on the overhead racks. Once they both sat, she introduced herself. "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter," He said in return. After a while their conversation moved to their instruments, her showing off her Lyre and him his Violin. They didn't realise it then, but they had set in motion something that would end up lasting the rest of their lives.

* * *

 **1994(October)**

Harry let the last note trail off into silence and the Great Hall burst into applause. Dumbledore took to his lectern as Harry packed up his music and violin. "I would like to thank Harry Potter for his lovley medley of the Hogwarts School Song, the Beuxbatons School Song, and the Durmstrang School Song. Now, lets get into the choosing of the School's champions by the Goblet of Fire." Harry made his way back to his seat by his girlfriend of one month and twelve days, Hermione Granger, and his best mate, Neville Longbottom. "Great show, mate" Neville said, clasping him on the shoulder. "Thanks Nev, but I couldn't have done it without my lovely composer." Harry hugged Hermione. The settled down to watch as first Fleur Delacour was picked, then Viktor Krum, and finally Angelina Johnson. Harry cheered as his teammate walked through out of the doors. "Again," Dumbledore began as the Goblet's fire died. "Another round of applause for Mr. Potter for his amazing preformance. You are all free to leave now that the choosing is over.

* * *

 **1997(June)**

The last note of the trio's song faded into nothingness as clapping and cheers erupted. Dumbledore smiled at the three as they packed up. "A very final round of applause for Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Neville Longbottom for preforming the traditional Hogwarts Graduation Concherto." The three made their way down to their seats in the graduates section of the crowd as Dumbledore began calling out names. Eventually, Harry was called and he rose. When he mounted the stage, Dumbledore handed him a dipolma and several awards he had won throughout his school years. After the ceramony, Harry and Hermione headed over to where Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were talking with Dan and Emma Granger. After a bousiterous party, at the conclusion of which, Harry asked Hermione to marry him, the newly engaged couple held their own, much more intamate celebration of both their graduation and their engagment.

 _ **The End**_

 _ **Well guys, It's come to that time. This story was an AU Harry/Hermione fic where Harry's life is greatly influnced my music. There was no Voldemort as his Horcruxes where destroyed in some obscure way, probably by accident. Next I have something I've wanted to do for a while. Continue down for Ble Fotia's "A Magic Like No Other" Challange!**_

 _ **Ble Fotia's "A Magic Like No Other" Challenge:**_

 _ **Prompt: Harry somehow discovers an instrument and learns it. His life is then fashioned by his love of music.**_

 _ **Must Haves:**_

 _ **Music(Duh)**_

 _ **Kind and Loving!Dursleys**_

 _ **Friendly!Neville**_

 _ **Can't Have:**_

 _ **Bad, Evil, Abusive!Dursleys. This fandom has plenty of those.**_

 _ **Frowned Upons:**_

 _ **Harry/Lord Voldemort slash**_

 _ **Character Bashing(Except Umbridge, go all out on her)**_

 _ **Not having a good time. (This challenge is meant for fun. If you want it to have horror aspects, go for it. If you want Harry to play the digeridoo, by all means. It's your fic, I'm just giving a guideline.**_


End file.
